Die Erlösung: Die letzte Schlacht
Terminator - Die Erlösung: Die letzte Schlacht (englisch: Terminator Salvation: The Final Battle) ist ein Comic über zwölf Ausgaben, der vor und nach den Ereignissen des Films angesiedelt ist. Storywriter ist J. Michael Straczynski. Die englische Ausgabe erschien am 26.11.2014 und wurde von ''Dark Horse Comics'' herausgegeben. Die deutsche Ausgabe erschien am 13.4.2015, herausgegeben vom Cross Cult Verlag (limitiert auf 1111 Exemplare). Diese enthält alle zwölf im englischen erschienenen Hefte als Hardcover. * Autor: J. Michael Straczynski * Zeichner: Pete Woods * Colorist: Matthew Wilson * Coverzeichner: Pete Woods Handlung Serena Kogan wird damit konfrontiert, dass sie Krebs und noch ca. 6 bis 8 Monate zu leben hat. Kurz darauf erfährt sie über einen Computerchat (sie wird von ihr selbst aus der Zukunft kontaktiert), dass man ihr bei ihrem Krebsleiden helfen könne. Man verlangt von ihr für die Medikation, die ihr Leben um ein weiteres Jahr verlängert eine Firma aufzubauen. Diese Firma forscht am Hybridenprojekt und an Kryostase. Serena nimmt Kontakt zu Häftlingen auf, welche im Todestrakt sitzen und hingerichtet werden sollen. Darunter Marcus Wright (welcher seinen Bruder und zwei Polizisten getötet hat) und Thomas Parnell (der ein Serienkiller ist). Diese Häftlinge werden nach Unterzeichnung eines Vertrages nach dem sie ihren Körper der Wissenschaft spenden scheinhingerichtet und ihre Körper werden in Kryostase versetzt, bis die Hybridforschung soweit ist sie umzuwandeln. Serena wir in einen Hybriden umgewandelt, wodurch sie von ihrem Krebsleiden geheilt wird. Ihr alter Körper wird weiterhin in einer Kryokammer aufbewahrt. 2029 John Connor führt mit dem Widerstand den finalen Schlag gegen die Skynet-Zentrale durch. Serena Kogan schickt den T-800 und T-1000 (als Backup) in die Vergangenheit um Sarah und John Connor zu töten. John Connor dringt weiter in die Zentrale vor und findet die Zeitmaschine. Seine Einheit bunkert sich ein um Zeit zu gewinnen, damit Sie Kyle Reese und den T-800 in die Vergangenheit schicken können. Skynet gibt Serena Kogan den Auftrag Thomas Parnell zu aktivieren. Von diesem erhofft sich Skynet die Effektivität seiner Kampfeinheiten zu steigern, da er eine gewissen Kreativität und Gerissenheit in seiner Arbeit zeigt, welche seinen Einheiten – die rein Logisch agieren – fehlt. Skynet übergibt Parnell die Kontrolle über einen Teil seiner Einheiten. Parnell wird im weiteren Verlauf immer mehr zur eigenen Bedrohung für Skynet. Serena beobachtet diese Entwicklung kritisch und warnt Skynet vor Parnell. Parnell zwingt Serena ihm unter Androhung des Todes einen besseren Microchip einzubauen, wodurch er effektiver wird und ihm weitere Kompetenzen bezüglich Skynets Datenbanken gewährt werden. Um an der Macht zu bleiben, weist er Serena an drei Terminatoren in die Vergangenheit zu schicken um sicherzustellen, dass der Lauf der Geschichte dazu führt, dass er an die Macht kommt. Danach weist er einen T-800 an Serena gefangenzunehmen und zu verwahren, falls er sie noch einmal bräuchte. Später wird sie von Marcus Wright gerettet, der mit einigen Widerstandtruppen auftaucht und sie befreit. Als John Connor bemerkt, dass Parnell drei weitere Terminatoren in die Vergangenheit geschickt hat entsendet der den Techniker Simon in das Jahr 2003 um Parnell zu töten. Simons Mission scheitert jedoch und Simon wird von einem der Terminatoren getötet. Die drei Terminatoren sorgten in der Vergangenheit dafür, dass Serena Kogan eingesetzt wird um das Hybridprogramm hervorzubringen, welches später Parnell und Wright dazu bringt im Todestrakt den Vertrag zu unterzeichnen. Nach vollendeter Mission gehen die drei Terminatoren in das Meer hinein und schalten sich ab. John erkennt, dass Simons auf seiner Mission gescheitert ist, weil sein Entsenden keine Änderung der Zukiunft bewirkt hat – er kämpft immernoch gegen Parnell. John schafft es durch missliche Situation sowohl für Skynet, als auch für den Widerstand, einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln. Skynet ermöglicht es ihm mit Hilfe von Serena Kogan seinen Geist in ein Endoskelett nahe Parnells Aufenthalsort hochzuladen. Damit greift er Parnell und seine Terminatorwachen an. Parnell hat zuvor jedoch den T-850 (welchen er später in die Vergangenheit schickt um die Ereignisse des Films auszulösen) ausgeschickt, welcher seinen meschlichen Körper erschießt. Damit reißt die Verbindung zum Endoskelett ab, welches dadurch ausfällt. Parnell gibt sich siegessicher. Johns Endoskelett kann sich aber aufrappeln und John schafft es Parnell zu töten. Danach steht er vor einem Terminal und hat die Möglichkeit Skynet zu vernichten, entscheidet sich aber dagegen und handelt einen Frieden aus. John wird danach in einen Hybriden umgewandelt und begräbt seinen menschlichen Körper. Die Zivilisation wird dank Skynets Technologie und Ressourcen wieder aufgebaut. Die Terminatoren helfen beim Wiederaufbau, was sichbar gelingt. John hat mit Kate (dank künstlicher Befruchtung durchgeführt von Serena Kogan) zusammen eine Tochter, welche sie wie ihre Großmutter Sarah Connor nennen. Der Comic endet damit, dass zwei Angler auf die drei Terminatoren stoßen, welche Parnell in die Vergangenheit geschickt hat um den Lauf der Dinge zu seinen Gunsten zu beeinflussen. Trivia * Die Bubba Gump Shrimp Corporation auf einem der letzten Panel ist eine Homage an die Literaturverfilmung ''Forrest Gump''. * Das englische Orginal trägt den Titel „The Final Battle“. Diese Bezeichnung kommt als erstes im Introtext des Films vor: „The machines rose from the ashes of the nuclear fire. Their war to exterminate mankind had raged for decades, but the final battle would not be fought in the future. It would be fought here, in our present. Tonight...“ Links * Deutsches Comic-Preview auf joomag.com * Review auf comicblog.de Kategorie:Comics